Sangre
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Contenido para mayores; Yaoi; entrega de un pedido especial. Leer Advertencia. Contenido: MA
1. Chapter 1

_"Este fic es la entrega de un pedido de _**RedGlossyLips**_ del _**foro Comunidad del Cazador**_"_

**DISCLAIMER**: este es un **FIC YAOI**

Contiene **escenas explicitas** de relaciones entre hombres. Si el tema te incomoda, o eres **menor de 21 años **( D=) **NO TE ATREVAS A LEER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.


	2. Sangre

_"Este fic es la entrega de un pedido de _**RedGlossyLips**_ del _**foro Comunidad del Cazador**_"_

**XXXXX**

- esto es increíble- murmuraba un guapo pelirrojo, con su frente apoyada en el dorso de una delicada mano, mientras con la otra jugaba con sus afiladas uñas rojas sobre el vidrio del mostrador de la barra de un hermoso bar, en las calles de una ciudad atestada de gente que caminaba sin notarlo. La agitada vida del lugar contrastaba con él ahora, oscuro lugar.

Hacia instantes, rebosante de vida, iluminado y ruidoso. Ahora silencioso. Ese hombre había entrado con una sonrisa diabólica y con un movimiento de manos, demasiado rápido para ser notado por los pobres parroquianos, había lanzado sus letales y afiladas cartas acabando con vasos, lámparas y obviamente, la vida de todos aquellos seres inferiores.

El joven ya mencionado, hacía gala de una estrafalaria apariencia, inmaculada, que contrarrestaba con el bar que segundo a segundo se llenaba del aroma ferroso de la sangre fresca, donde las mesas, la barra y el suelo se teñían del rojo más brillante y hermoso que se puedan imaginar. Sus ojos rasgados y de pupilas doradas contemplaban distraído el espectáculo mientras buscaba algún lugar limpio. Era muy preocupado de su apariencia y no quería mancharse, su nariz respingada y sonrisa torcida le daban un aire aristócrata que estaba deformado por una expresión desquiciada. Definitivamente ese era un mal día para cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

Bajo su ojo izquierdo, una gota dorada. Una gota solitaria y llamativa, que parecía contrarrestar con su aura más tétrica y contenta que de costumbre. Se sentía satisfecho.

Vestía un traje negro y verde algo posible de describir como las vestimentas de un arlequín tétrico. Una cintura fina y pantalones anchos y abombados, pantorrillas trabajadas y unos zapatos de taco con la punta curvada.

¿Qué hacia un personaje como ese en aquel lugar? Seguramente algo malo.

Se sentó a esperar, impaciente y aburrido. Vio una botella en el mostrador y con un movimiento ágil de manos, lanzo su aura y la atrajo a él. Ahí se sirvió en un vaso que estaba justo a su lado listo para ser usado y suspiró.

**XXXXXX**

Tomó distraídamente el tercer vaso de whisky y sin prisa se sirvió un poco más. La taberna estaba sola, ni una sola alma cerca de él. Suspiró nuevamente. Odiaba esperar e Illumi Zoldick, su "compañero de trabajo" lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo no se atrevía a maldecirlo. Hoy era su cumpleaños 31 y el moreno de mirada inexpresiva le había hecho el mejor regalo del mundo.

El joven asesino había sido contratado para acabar con una de las arañas, y de forma azarosa consiguió no solo la ubicación de su propio objetivo, si no la de Chrollo. El líder de la Phantom Troupe… uno de sus juguetes… había sido fácil liquidarlo. Quién diría que sin el libro negro de habilidades no era nada. Suspiró un poco resignado. Estaba feliz por su final, pero lamentablemente no había dado la talla que tantas noches expectantes se habían formado en su mente. Illumi definitivamente le debía otro regalo.

El sonido de su celular resonó con una fuerza inusitada, producto del macabro silencio del lugar. Lo tomó distraído y puso el altavoz, mientras bebía un poco más del destilado alcohólico.

-Hisoka- una voz metálica y sin entonaciones, plana, resonó en el lugar. El mago torció aún más su sonrisa. Casi podía ver a ese hombre sin rastro de emociones en su rostro, cuerpo y voz- el trabajo se complico un poco. Batalló más de lo esperado, lo lamento, no alcanzaré a llegar.

-oh- la expresión solo escapó de sus labios, mientras abría los ojos un poco. Illumi tenía un poder que él mismo estimaba de 95, igual que un Zodiaco. Que "la misión se complicara" era algo bastante inusual.

-iré directamente al departamento. No podre acompañarte a las copas prometidas- continuó la voz, que fingió no escuchar la exclamación del otro.

El sonido del tono de marcado le indico que su amigo cortaba la comunicación. Era una pena, no estaba de ánimos para beber solo. Miró nuevamente el bar. Era una lástima que nadie fuera un rival para él, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de fuertes emociones. Lentamente se levantó y camino con una elegancia envidiable hacia la puerta del lugar y se dejo llevar por la multitud de personas. Si Mahoma no va a la montaña….

**XXXXXX**

Abrió sin dificultad la puerta del lujoso departamento. Si bien solo había estado allí una ocasión antes, recordaba perfectamente el camino y las medidas de seguridad que su dueño había tomado.

Ingreso silencioso, ocultando su aura al máximo, si bien sus intenciones no eran malas, quería asustar a su aguafiestas compañero. Sin embargo el olor a sangre llamo su atención y revolvió sus emociones, demasiado insatisfechas, producto de la decepcionante pelea anterior.

-Que quieres Hisoka- la voz metálica del moreno hijo mayor de los Zoldick lo saco de sus pensamientos. El solo aroma le había hecho reaccionar, un poco, casi nada. Pero el joven de mirada inexpresiva lo había sentido. Eso solo significaba que estaba alerta. Quizás debido a su anterior combate aun no salía totalmente de su modo homicida.

-solo no quería beber solo, vengo a cobrarte las copas- replico y mientras se acercaba al dormitorio del departamento, inspeccionaba el lugar.

Estaba desordenado, demasiado. Hisoka sonrío de medio lado. Era increíble pensar que un ser tan calculador y frio como Illumi fuera tan desastroso para esos menesteres. La vida llena de mayordomos definitivamente lo había malcriado.

Torció por un largo pasillo y subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la enorme habitación del dueño del lugar. Ahí la puerta le esperaba semi abierta. Una mancha de sangre fresca cubría el picaporte. Al bajar la vista pudo notar una serie de gotas irregulares que formaban un camino bastante poblado. Frunció el ceño y entro.

Illumi venia saliendo del baño, cubierto solo con una toalla, el cabello estilando y el cuerpo algo más que magullado.

Unos cortes profundos resaltaban sobre su piel blanca, casi fantasmagórica. Hisoka podía notar como el vital líquido emanaba de algunas de ellas, ubicadas demasiado cerca de puntos vitales, haciendo caminos suntuosos sobre sus brazos, pecho y piernas.

Era más que evidente que la velocidad y agilidad del dueño de ese cuerpo eran la única razón para que las heridas no fueran fatales. Aun así, había que reconocer que quien fuere su víctima, era un digno rival.

-wow- el mago sonreiría divertido. Le gustaba imaginar las circunstancias que habían llevado a ese resultado y su respiración comenzó a hacerse un poco más presada e irregular. Un cosquilleo por debajo de su cintura se hacía más y más notorio. Podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Illumi lo miró con una expresión un poco cansada. En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ver al mago. Nada personal, solo que había sido un día realmente agotador. Se dejo caer en la cama tamaño King, de blanco cobertor que poco a poco fue adquiriendo el color rojo oscuro de la sangre.

-no vas a curarte- musitó el mago, mientras se relamía los labios. Una fuerte sensación de descontrol comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-no vale la pena, ninguna es letal- respondió el moreno sin dignarse a mirarlo, mientras dejaba caer su aura al mínimo- Hisoka abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Hasta ese día, Illumi jamás bajaba la guardia en su presencia. Una medida muy inteligente a juicio del mago, pero en este instante, cuando estaba herido, lo hacía sin pudor.

Illumi, como adivinando sus pensamientos abrió solo uno de sus ojos y mirándolo dejo curvarse sus labios levemente.

-estoy demasiado herido y cansado para despertar tus ganas de matarme.

El mago sonrío ante la lógica y se sentó a su lado.

Por primera vez notaba el cuerpo delgado y fino del joven moreno. Sus brazos estaban algo trabajados, pero más allá de eso, era evidente que no se preparaba más. Y no era para menos. Por su trabajo y su forma de nen, no solía ser un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. Y si bien tenía la fuerza suficiente para atestarle más de un golpe, no era su especialidad. El cabello negro y sedoso contrastaba de forma potente con su piel, la sangre roja parecía relucir con una vida que le faltaba a su propio rostro.

- ¿Quién era tu victima?- inicio el mago, ansioso por saber detalles. Illumi quien no parecía con ganas de discutir contestó seco.

-Feitan-

-Chrollo fue un desastre- continuó, mientras se dejaba caer al lado del moreno, de costado y apoyaba su cabeza en su brazo. Desde su posición podía ver el perfil perfecto de su amigo. Sus ojos cerrados y las largas y negras pestañas parecían relucir. Jamás había notado lo hermoso que era ese contraste. Justo en el nacimiento de su cuello, una herida especialmente profunda dejaba escapar la sangre caliente y roja de Illumi. Hisoka sintió nuevamente el cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y notó como su pene se endurecía un poco. Gruño por lo bajo.

- te dije que si querías divertirte, lo dejaras usar el libro, casi puedo apostar que no fuiste paciente-

Hisoka lanzo una fuerte carcajada. Illumi tenía una capacidad innata para evaluar a las personas, y no se equivocaba casi nunca.

-no pude evitarlo- murmuró- le arranque el brazo de un golpe. Estaba desprevenido, no lo vio venir. Adolorido y aterrado, no fue rival. No pudo recrear ninguna habilidad.

Hisoka, inconscientemente acercó sus dedos a la herida. Con el índice apretó justo en lo más profundo de la misma, enterrando su uña, haciendo que su dedo se empapara. La sangre caliente baño sus dedos y parte de la muñeca.

Un gemido sordo escapo de los labios del maniquí moreno. Solo ese ruido que jamás creyó oír, despertó su miembro totalmente.

- te han dicho que eres terriblemente sensual- Hisoka se acerco peligrosamente al cuello del herido, quien se limitó a abrir sus profundos ojos negro.

- te gusta lo que ves- contesto sin expresión. El mago sonrió, y con un rápido movimiento se puso sobre su vientre. Su pantalón comenzó a absorber la sangre que no dejaba de brotar lenta y constantemente. La toalla antes blanca que descansaba sobre las caderas del menor, se habían teñido en algunas partes de rojo.

-estas sangrando demasiado- susurró, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Illumi.

-Feitan con su técnica ha anulado mi coagulación. Estaré así un par de horas- respondió.

El mago apoyo su frente en la de Illumi. Desde cerca podía ver sus negros y profundos ojos, ventanas cerradas a cal y canto de un alma atormentada, posesiva y orgullosa. Sonrió y sin previo aviso beso la punta de su nariz. Había otras emociones además de la muerte que saciaban su alma agitada.

Con sus manos recorrió el pecho banco y rojo, dejando sus huellas dibujadas con la sangre que manaba de las heridas. El olor a sangre, el calor del la misma y el del cuerpo inerte pero vivo del Zoldick lo llamaban al abismo. Bajo sus labios al cuello largo y blanco y lo recorrió completo, dejando para l final la herida palpitante. Con la punta de la lengua la acarició y nuevamente un gemido escapo de eso labios pálidos. Bebió un poco de la sangre caliente y sintió que definitivamente perdía el control.

Miró nuevamente el rostro de Illumi y lo notó algo sonrojado. Sus grandes ojos estaban semi cerrados, en una expresión que podía leerse como cansada, pero también como suplicante. Beso sus labios de forma violenta y frenética, esperando un atisbo de resistencia, pero por el contrarío, los mismos le recibieron serviciales y succionaron de forma bastante magistral los restos de su propia sangre de los labios del mago. Hisoka, gratamente complacido, invadió esa boca con su lengua juguetona y dominante, y se encontró con otra igual de caliente que batallo, para invadir de vuelta. El aire a su alrededor se volvía pesado y caliente. Cuando sus pulmones no dieron más se separaron unos cuantos milímetros.

Illumi lo miraba sin emoción alguna, mientras los ojos dorados del mago estaban turbios de placer.

-sabes lo que viene ahora- su voz gutural y ronca escapó de su garganta. Illumi levantó lentamente su mano derecha y la dejo sobre el miembro erecto del pelirrojo. Apretó el glande con fuerza y lo acarició firme y constante. Hisoka aun sentado sobre él, dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la caricia inesperada pero placentera. Dejo que este recorriera su miembro algunos minutos y luego, con un movimiento brusco saco la mano del moreno. Su sonrisa torcida demostraba que el juego recién empezaba.

Volvió a recorrer su pecho ensangrentado, esta vez con su lengua, saboreando cada milímetro de esa piel, deteniéndose en las heridas abiertas apretándolas causando dolor y gemidos de su presa. El rostro pálido se distorsionaba en una muesca de placer y dolor. Una visión increíblemente erótica y caliente, que impulsaba más y más al mago a perderse en ese cuerpo albo como la nieve, teñida de roja vida.

Bajo lenta y tortuosamente hasta llegar a las caderas y magistralmente saco la toalla que le molestaba en ese momento. Dejo al descubierto las caderas estrechas y un pene erecto sobre una mata de negro cabello. Al costado una herida profunda surcaba su ingle y se perdía en el muslo interior. El mago lamio cada milímetro de ella, mientras con una diestra mano acariciaba el plano vientre.

Cuando se aburrió del sabor de la sangre, fijo su vista en Illumi. El joven se había apoyado en los codos y contemplaba impávido pero sonrojado por el calor y la excitación las acciones del mago. Sus labios se abrieron y sus ojos se cerraron dejando escapar un ronco y gutural gemido, cuando la boca del mismo envolvió su miembro sin aviso y comenzó a succionarlo desde la punta hasta la mitad. Lo que su boca no podía, era sustituido con su cálida mano.

La respiración del hombre moreno se sentía ya afanosa, y suspiros suaves y calientes escapaban de sus labios, mientras su lengua relamía sus labios, con la intención de mantenerlos húmedos.

Hisoka -de reojo- disfrutaba de esa imagen, Illumi aguantaba estoico las descargas de placer que recorrían su espalda, y solo sus mejillas y los deliciosos sonidos que escapaban de su boca eran prueba del placer que lo embargaba.

El mago hábilmente comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones con su mano libre mientras seguía lamiendo y succionando a la vez que con su lengua hacía mil figuras sobre el sensible glande del moreno, acariciaba su propio miembro.

-Hi…soka- murmuró el moreno, mientras extendía su mano y la dejaba caer sobre los rojos cabellos del otro. En un movimiento rápido, comenzó a embestir fuerte y profundo en la boca de este. El mago se sintió un poco extraño. Nunca pensó que Illumi tomaría la iniciativa ni que sería tan rudo, pero le agradó. El miembro del joven golpeaba el fondo de su boca provocándole deseos de retirarlo, pero no podía. El moreno, al borde del clímax, le impedía con una fuerza inusitada retirase. Sintió las uñas clavarse en su cuero cabelludo y las caderas del moreno elevarse y quedarse estático, mientras se venía en su boca.

Hisoka sonrío y limpio los restos de Illumi, mientras tragaba todo lo que este había expulsado. Luego con un gesto violento lo besó, obligándolo a sentir su propio sabor. Pudo notar como detrás de esa calma aparente, el moreno perdía el control, pues sus manos agiles recorrían su espalda y comenzaban a acariciar debajo de las ropas. Hisoka con sus propios medios, se saco los zapatos y el pantalón, quedando entre las piernas del moreno.

Cuando este último logro sacarle la polera, miró el pecho blanco del mago y lo acarició con sus dedos rojos, manchándolo y dibujando mil formas locas. El mago sentía esos dedos recorrerlo y el mismo sin pensarlo, volvió a apoderarse de esos labios mientras mordisqueaba con fuerza, arrancándole más del vital liquido.

Con sus manos acariciaba la cintura estrecha de Illumi y notaba como el miembro recién satisfecho volvía a despertar gracias a sus hábiles manos. Pero ahora era su turno.

Con sus hábiles manos separó las piernas blancas y largas del moreno, provocando que este resoplara molesto. La sonrisa de Hisoka le dejo ver que en pocos segundos no estaría molesto, y bajando, comenzó a lamer los testículos, a la vez que con uno de sus dedos acariciaba la entrada del menor. Illumi tensó evidentemente su cuerpo.

-relájate o será peor- dijo el mago, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa perversa y lujuriosa. El moreno frunció el ceño y replico un "tratare" quedo.

Con un rápido movimiento insertó el dedo. Sentía el interior de Illumi ardiendo, y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a moverlo, entrando y saliendo hasta sintió que el moreno acompasaba su respiración al movimiento. Ahí comenzó a moverlo en forma circular para relajarlo y sin aviso, insertó un segundo provocando un gruñido y que nuevamente se tensara. Sin sacar los dedos de la entrada, con su mano libre envió un poco de su aura hacia el torso de Illumi y contrayéndola lo obligo a acercar su torso a él y con deseo, volvió a tomar sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, la movía al mismo ritmo de sus dedos. Un gruñido profundo y ronco escapo de la garganta del muñeco lo que le indico al mago que ya estaba preparado y sin compasión introdujo un tercer dedo, lo que provoco que este se separara y le maldijera. Evidentemente eso provocó más aun al pelirrojo quien incapaz de resistirse, saco los dedos y obligo al moreno a acomodarse en la cama.

Ahí, nuevamente abrió sus piernas situándose entre ellas mientras Illumi gemía pidiendo nuevamente un poco de atención. Ahí lo miró suplicante entre el marco de su cabello negro y revuelto, sonrojado con deseo y lujuria en esos ojos que nunca mostraban nada. Ahí, sin miramientos, introdujo su miembro dolorosamente desatendido, disfrutando la sensación de abrirse paso por ese interior caliente y estrecho, que abrazaba cada milímetro de su pene. Un grito ahogado le daba a entender que le causaba dolor al moreno, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para tener mayores miramientos, por lo que incapacitado para detenerse comenzó a moverse rápido y violento sobre ese cuerpo que temblaba y gemía con la oleada de placer y dolor que sentía.

Tomó las piernas del menor y lo obligo a levantarlas y a abrazar su cintura con ellas, para poder entrar más profundo, sintiéndolo caliente. Con su aura amarro esas piernas que forcejeaban por separarse para evitar la dolorosa invasión. Illumi se removía tratando de combatir provocando más y más placer al mago. A los instantes, los gruñidos de dolor se transformaron en gruñidos de placer y descontrol.

Hisoka comenzó a menear sus caderas en forma circular, e Illumi abrió los ojos asombrado.

-ahi- le gritó presa de mil sensaciones cuando el mago rozo su punto más sensible, provocando en el mago el último impulso para embestir más profundo y duró. El moreno comenzó a masturbarse, cercano al climax. La imagen era demasiado. Luego de unos instantes el joven de ojos rasgados se sintió morir en el interior caliente y húmedo, justo al tiempo que el moreno apretaba las paredes de su cavidad al momento de llegar a su propio orgasmo.

Hisoka se desplomo sobre ese cuerpo jadeante, sudado y húmedo, ya no por la sangre que estaba marrón y seca, sino por el sudor del momento.

-Hisoka- dijo frio e impersonal.

**XXXXXXXXX**

- Hisoka- el moreno veía al mago durmiendo sobre la barra del bar donde debían encontrarse, rodeado de cadáveres y del olor de la sangre ya media coagulada del lugar. El moreno entornó los ojos. Evidentemente el hombre había llegado una hora antes (a juzgar por el estado del liquido vital).

Lo más seguro es que el muy impulsivo, al leer el lugar donde estaba Chrollo no había continuado y había ignorado la advertencia de que debía atrasar el reloj una hora. Con un movimiento rápido le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-hey- grito Hisoka poniéndose en guardia. Solo ahí notó que estaba aun en el bar, y no entre los brazos del moreno y refunfuño.

- veo que tenias un sueño muy divertido- replico el moreno mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba la botella que había acompañado al mago.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- susurro molesto de verse fuera de sus fantasías.

Illumi señalo con la mirada el bulto notorio en el pantalón del mago y este bufo divertido.

-crees que podrías hacer algo al respecto- le respondió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro impasible del joven asesino.

-feliz cumpleaños- le contesto frio y neutro mientras en un movimiento sorpresivo besaba sus labios.


End file.
